


Harry Potter: Ascension of the Dark Chimera

by BenevolentGiftOfTheEvil20



Series: Ascension [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dom Draco Malfoy, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parent/Child Incest, Sub Harry Potter, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenevolentGiftOfTheEvil20/pseuds/BenevolentGiftOfTheEvil20
Summary: Harry awakens to a creature inheritance the night of his 15th birthday, he is now an extremely powerful and seductive dark creature known as a Dark Chimera, will he join the Dark Side now the Light shuns him by default? Will he meet his destined mate? Will he get revenge on those who have wronged him his entire life? Or will he carve his own side and path once he has surpassed the limits of magic in his new form?This story is mainly a Drarry for those wondering about the pairings, there will be implied incest because Death Eaters are still vile and self serving like their master however we will see how that works out as Harry may be Dark but his morals are still one of consent.Let me know what powers he should have later on, Would love to hear any thoughts on the pieces its' a step away from my other creature work however it will still be awesome as Harry has more of a potential to be an OP in this story.Idea mainly came from an obscure story called Compulsion where Harry has been cursed with his body parts replaced with a piece of each Dark Creature the Dark Lord could think of becoming a forced mix of all and having to deal with it after Voldemort is dead.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Series: Ascension [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756003
Comments: 39
Kudos: 130
Collections: Dark Liege Potter, Mr Potter and Mr Riddle, Potter and Riddle, Started stories, The Harry Potters





	1. Coelum Tenebris

~July 30th, 1995 two minutes to midnight, Privet Drive~

~Harry Pov~

I stare mindlessly into the blurry abyss of the softly blanketing darkness engulfing me within my bedroom, taking only small comfort in the final silence of Privet Drive and the gentle snoring of the Dursley's down the hall, slowly counting down the seconds until my birthday as is my lonely tradition despite gaining friends finally in Hogwarts.

'5.. 4... 3.. 2.. WHAT..' "AH!!" I clenched my fists and jaw tightly suddenly, as I started rapidly convulsing, sprawled among my thin bed sheets as blinding waves of intense agony spike throughout my body, as if my blood was turned acidic, liquidating what's left of my innards after my daily dose of Dursley malnutrition.

As the pain hit it's crescendo, I blacked out, the last thing I hear is a crash from down the hall, it seems I woke them up after all..

~31st July 1995~

I awoke 'which was some kind of miracle given the pain I was suddenly under', I try to move realising I'm still aching from whatever after effects this left on me, though the first immediate change I realise is I can actually see! I don't need glasses anymore! I can see with sudden clarity.. "What the hell happened?" I mumble as I stumble out of bed only now realising the many locks on my bedroom have been unlocked leaving the door ajar.. "that's also weird why would they leave my room open at all? I gathered it was me screaming last night but to leave it open going against Vernon's wishes? Something isn't right here.." I walk gingerly to the mirror to check the damage only to stare in absolute shock. 

My body has grown from a measly 5'3 to 5'7, my usual lean sun kissed skin has taken on a white creamy gleam exuding an aura of abstract beauty completely alien to my old self, my eyes are no longer green but gold.. as if I was a werewolf like Moony, my magical power seemed to arise more than a little as well from how my body feels, I also have a strange urge to take in magic from the items I can sense in my trunk "Wow.. what the hell happened to me?" As I said this there was an audible crack from behind me.. I spun around guardedly to notice a small note floating towards the floor.

"Finally some mail!" I walk quietly over to the mysterious note only to find the Gringotts seal 'Well that's disappointing maybe they know something?' I pick up the letter and begin to read.

Dear Mr H.J. Potter,  
2nd Bedroom,  
4 Privet Drive,  
Surrey.

We are pleased to inform you of an unexpected creature inheritance, please come see your account manager Griphook at your earliest convenience, we have much to discuss, some of which may be knowledge pertaining to your rites to succession of your house(s) line(s), Discrepancies, as well as what is owed to you and what the details of your inheritance are and it's given abilities.

Yours Respectfully,  
Ragnook,  
Bank Manager,  
Gringotts Bank, Daigon Alley.

'Creature? I'm not human anymore? Well that explains the golden irises I guess though it will be interesting to see why I crave touching magic, I don't feel much different and my features are still humanoid at least I won't stand out besides the aura I exude seems to be quite dense' "If the Dursley's got a full view of my inheritance and are afraid or drawn to me why did they leave my door open?" I wonder.

Stretching I pull on my usual faded jean's and oversized t-shirt, making sure I'm at least presentable before heading downstairs to find out what the fuss is about besides the obvious.

As I walk down the stairs I hear the usually background noise of the TV 'Vernon must be watching the news whilst Petunia is in the kitchen' figuring that out I walk to the kitchen intent on getting some breakfast at least before I leave for Gringotts.

Petunia had her back to me as I stood in the doorway, she was hunched over the sink scrubbing away at the tell tail signs of this mornings breakfast 'seems I missed breakfast maybe there is something in the fridge' I thought reaching for the fridge handle to check, when Petunia spun around and screamed at me hysterically.

"POTTER!" 'And there's Vernon to the rescue.. what have I done this time?' Vernon charged into the kitchen almost knocking me over in the process, "Boy what is the meaning of this freakishness!" He shouts purple faced and spitting though his eyes give off an unnaturally predatory gleam as he stares at me for some reason.. which slowly dawn's on me as he approaches 'oh no he likes what he can see! That's both disgusting and a whole other new level of weird! And I can't even use Magic to defend what the fuck!' I think frantically as he draws nearer by the second.

I try to bolt for my bedroom to retrieve my wand but before I can get past the cupboard under the stairs Dudley trips me, making me fall flat on my face in the hallway, Vernon closed in and swiftly kicked me in the side as I tried to get up, I heard bone's snap and got hard to breath as I simultaneously spat blood on to the carpet and cry out in pain, I think 'he punctured my lung with that kick shit!' All kinds of alarm bells were ringing in my ears as Vernon took off my Jean's..

'He's going go fucking rape me! And then leave me for dead! Well I would rather live with my magic as an outcast than die in this situation!' I pour my magic into the internal wounds hearing the bone snap back into place and the lung reverse its damage, being able to breath again I let out a short sigh of relief before spinning around and kicking Vernon in the face, given he tried to press his dick into my exposed ass, it the hit made him fall backwards making the other occupants scream, as payback I extended a finger and yelled with every fibre of my being "Separate Confinia Alvum!" As I watched in strange fascination that the entrails expelling curse actually worked wandless on the fat bastard of a child rapist, blood splattered the floor as the mans stomach ripped open under the power of the curse, organs fell to the floor as the life suddenly died in Vernons eyes and the other two ran outside screaming, I turned dispassionately to the others and cast strong memory charms on them as they ran down the street and made sure they wouldn't ever return to Privet Drive, reminding me slightly of old Lockhart, before dressing and collecting my things and setting the house ablaze with a nice added touch of shouting "Morsmordre!" 'Strange how that spell works without a dark mark' and leaving the street.

I rounded the corner and raised my wand arm waiting for the Knight Bus to appear seconds later. I climbed aboard after greeting Stan and Ernie "What'll it be Mr Potter? Where we goin' then huh?" Stan asks, "The Leaky again Stan" who laughs abit and asks "That'll be the usually thirteen sicles mate!" I hand over the money and run to the nearest bed as the Bus learched forward again, speeding down unknown side lane's towards one of the occupants destinations.

After a while of stopping and starting Stan starts observing me more closely in my bed "Say Nev or shoulda say Harry? What's up with ya eyes? Weren't they green last time?" He asks inquisitively, I just shrug and say I'm wearing new contacts "It's a cool muggle item Stan, changes your eye colour to whatever you want for a select amount of time!" I smile abit to make it believed, "Heh, that a thing? Well I mus' say it's very allurin' might have to try some meself!" He laughs, "I recommend going to alternative fashion and trinket shops in London maybe like Camden Town to get those Stan" I reply with a slight smirk, He just nods in acceptance and the ride resumes its silence despite the crashing sounds as the bus tears through random roads as it passes along well until its next stop when someone heavily cloaked got on and sat with their hood up right beside him on the opposite bed "Didn't think you would be so bold to get on here Tom" I sneer at the figure who let out a dark chuckle and lifted his head to meet my eyes, "looksss like your inheritance has given you more gall Harry, I am not here to kill you for once providing you don't try my patience asss we both know I have very little, I found an unscheduled raid on your previous premisessss and was intrigued that you even knew my little calling card ssspell, I alssso happen to know what you are, are you intrigued to know?" He asks coldly, "now you mention it Tom I was just going to Gringotts but if you can save me the trouble with minimal risk sure, what's the catch? Want my fealty? Well I won't give it you murdered my only family after all and unless something drastically changes I will never".

"I have grown to expect ssuch cheek from you Potter, no matter you will learn from Gringottsss asss I have that the old man isss playing you like a marionette, join me asss an equal and watch him sssuffer assss jussstice isss rowt on the truly wicked, it takesss more to be the evil than I can portray to act as the pinnacle of light but be sso callouss behind closed doorsss, sacrificing pawns needlessly and grooming them asss if it were chess, you will sssee Potter, however I will give you opportunity for revenge if that isss all you actually want once you know I am right, take thisss port key and sssay Coelum Tenebris when you are ready oh and yes that is your creature name, you are a Dark Chimera, a rare sight, by taking the magic of other dark creatures you can steal their inherently powerful gifts and even take their forms as If by having many Animagus forms you are the pinnacle of dark creature if you have access to all the breeds which I can help with, I am a dark lord after all, think on my proposal Potter I want a willing partner in thisss and you may even find your mate in my ranks as I have a suspicion of whom it is before you came to this form, do not disappoint me boy" he said before he disapperated leaving all occupants stunned as the slytherin heir bracelet appeared on my wrist.

Before the occupants can move I smoothly point at each of them and murmur "Obliviate" 'even if I may have no inclination of joining yet no one can know of our sudden recruitment meeting' I think to myself in some satisfaction.

"I am a Dark Chimera a rare Dark Creature now with the power to sap magical gifts from other dark beings? Was this the edge against Tom the prophecy foretold or am I just lucky? Well whatever the case Dark Arts is forbidden so I must train discreetly and make sure Albus doesn't find out what I have done or am even if I am still me, He detests Dark Creatures because they aren't safe around normal beings, my nature hasn't changed enough but I propose a significant threat now that I am good at wandless magic and have the means for exponential growth, he may kill me just for what I am regardless of the side I wish to be on" I mutter to myself in contemplation under a silence bubble so those I obliviated of the conversation can't hear me and undo my hard work. 

"Guess we will find out how much shit I am in at Gringotts, speaking of which.." the bus stopped and opened "The Leaky Cauldron, Harry this is your stop!" Stan says jubilantly remembering the last time Harry was on, "Thanks" I mutter as I rise and tap my trunk and follow out the door with the trunk floating behind me 'note to self wordless is another ability I have seemed to awoken'.


	2. Meeting With Griphook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his mate and uncovers some disturbing truths

As Harry walked off the bus, he quickly scanned the street for muggles looking his way, thankfully the muggle repelling charms on the Leaky and Knight Bus shielded him and his floating trunk from direct view.

Realising he only had but a moment to levitate it inside the pub before the bus left, Harry walked quickly inside, still mulling over his recent confrontation and allowing the soft bell atop the door to sound his arrival to all the occupants.

Sitting around, casually chatting in its dank and dusty depths, the smell of stale food, smoke and alcohol immediately assaulting his now heightened senses, causing him to grimace darkly, the only partial comfort being the boundless power fluctuations he could feel, emanating from the cores of each occupant, strengthening his desire to reach for it and sap it for his own.

It took everything Harry had to quell the sudden impulses of his new nature, to not sap the gifts within the feast before him, 'they do not deserve to die after all' he thought to himself, even as the malnutrition pain settled deep into his bones as if it was his new and only food source and was being denied.

Tom the bartender blinked stupidly at Harry, taking in the changes of his appearance, it wasn't until he saw the scar that he sputtered a greeting "Mr Potter you look very different since last year, how is it? Do you need a room? What can I get you? I swear it's illegal for a 15 year old to be using magic outside school.. I hope Aurors won't disrupt business.." he says with a slight smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes "Tom I'm here simply for a Gringotts visit, I came into an inheritance and it is rather hard to curb my new instincts, do you have a copy of the Daily Profit? I would like one before I leave for the Alley" he responds as his aura starts caressing those nearest to him making their eyes glaze over before slumping into their chairs, startling the rest.

Tom pointed to the newspaper on the table to Harry's right now that the occupant had almost collapsed, "Thanks guy's I may return when I have more control, despite my nature I am still me at heart I just got a bit too much of a power boost I think" Harry says as he smirks at all those affected before grabbing the paper and examining the front page.

To his jubilation, the Profit had reported the Death Eater attack on his home in Little Whinging, seems his ruse was successful though now if Albus noticed he was still around and not a corpse it would bring aspersions to why so he needs to hide.

Harry noted the reported written by Skeeter, before walking through to the stone courtyard towards the entrance into Diagon Alley, he pulled out his cloak and tied it to his floating trunk, making sure it vanished from view in case others saw as he walked to the bank, before casting a strong disillusionment charm on himself and tapping the bricks in sequence to reveal the arch way.

As he thought the Diagon was teeming with wizards and witches of all ages as usual, milling around different shops and having hushed conversations with each other as he passed by, it wasn't until he passed Floren's Ice Cream Parlor that he noticed a certain haughty blond boy with whom he assumed was his mother Narcissa Malfoy, casually gorging himself on a sundae next to Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry had to make a double take seeing this as his insides were screaming something new as he took in the glorious sight of Draco Malfoy, somewhere deep in his mind growled 'Mate!' He briefly wondered if that was the creature in him recognising it's chosen.. 

'So that's whom Tom meant when he said he had suspected my mate's identity, oh this will be fun!' Harry smirked delightfully under his disillusionment near them and contemplated the risks of giving into his instincts to jump them all and move his friends away from what was Harry's in all senses of the word.

In the end the impulse couldn't be denied despite needing to keep a low profile, one couldn't deny themselves when a creature meets their mate for the first time even if it was that he was known before the change.

Harry edged right behind Narcissa before wordlessly casting "Finite" to end his concealment, all the occupants jumped and fumbled for their wands before pointing them at him, leading him to giggle a bit, Narcissa took in Harry's changed form and his startling new golden eyes before gasping loudly in recognition.

"Potter!, what the hell do you want, why are you here? Profit said you were finally gutted by Death Eaters, what's up with your change in visage?" Draco sneered while Blaise eyed him with cool interest and Pansy with open disdain.

Narcissa abruptly turned to her son and narrowed her eyes "Draco I advise you not to antagonize him any further, I had heard that he came into his inheritance last night and actually scheduled that entire article himself" she said quietly before casting "Muffiato", Draco seemed to splutter at that which Harry found very cute so he smiled at him as his gaze fixed on him.

"Well Draco you could say I went under quite the change I am now one of the rarest Dark Creatures to grace our mortal realm, I'm sure your mother can tell which one, question is can my mate figure it out?" Harry chuckled at the even stupider expressions that graced all the kids faces.

Narcissa coughed "May I call you Harry? Well Draco has not been taught of your kind as it's quite obscure and has never been seen in adolescence or it's true form, you are a Dark Chimera if I am correct the more you sap magic the more inherent talents of magic as well as forms you possess, am I right in thinking you are here for Gringotts only but revealed yourself because your creature resonated with my Draco?" She asked in a light but stern voice.

"Yes Mrs Malfoy, you are quite correct though I wanted him to stew and figure me out himself, do you mind if I court your son? My instincts demand it of me but I am still somewhat human in mind too" Harry asks in response, eyes never wavering as the dawning realization hits Draco like a ton of bricks making him shake slightly in open wonderment.

Pansy didn't have none of it "Mate? Since when did Draco ever lower himself to the likes of you Potter! He is with whom he belongs not you but me and Blaise!" She screams shrilly not notice all occupants narrow their eyes in anger at her or the dark look that came over both Narcissa and Harry's faces.

"You dare deny me my mate Parkinson? I can deal with sharing a little if it is platonic or agreed by us given I am sort of a sexual creature especially if I steal from an Incubus but you dare deny my rite to claim what is mine? Are you picking a fight with me? It is taking all my will power to beat the urge to turn you into a fucking squib, all it takes is a touch from me and you will never again grace the Wizarding World, want to test me?" Harry spits out angrily at her 'what gives her the fucking rite!' He thinks indignantly as he draws nearer to her and by extension his mate.

Narcissa's eyes swivel to him before interrupting "Pansy we will not deny him only his mate can and that may kill him I am not entirely sure as nothing is known about the mates of a Dark Chimera by wizard folk anyway, you will leave you are unwanted here now you have caused such a scene and angered such a powerful being regardless of your affiliations to the boy, he is now above you in every sense, I will be writing to your parents for this indiscretion!" She shouts before taking off a piece of jewellery from her wrist and murmuring "portus" and throwing it at Pansy before she could even blink, it hooked its target and the foolish girl disappeared.

Blaise looked on in interest at this and then whistled lowly before outright laughing at what happened to Pansy, Harry managed to get his urge under control as he sat down beside his mate and asked "Draco you have a choice in this will you accept me as your mate? I understand you may have already had partners and I respect that but my instincts are shouting to make you my one and only now that I am a creature and no longer a wizard, I realise we got off on the wrong foot all those years ago in first year but it means very little to me now, I am willing to be way more than the friendship you once offered, are you?" His eyes boring into Draco's looking for the acceptance he craves.

Draco stared back into the exquisite golden eyed boy in front of him before eyeing Blaise and his mother's reactions to Harry's statement, all of whom were smiling slightly given it wasn't every day one becomes the mate to such a powerful being and is actually given the choice respectfully, it made something inside him melt and fill him with a sense of childish glee at the earnest words of his formal rival.

"I accept you Po-Harry however you are right I am dating Blaise and this could present a problem given certain aspects of my life" he whispers in response despite the muffling charm, Blaise butted in "If you wish me to jump back into a platonic relationship I am perfectly fine with that and it would not affect our friendship Draco, I am very happy for you and did you see Pansy's face oh Salazar it was priceless as the port key hit her!" He laughs again which caused both Draco and Narcissa to smirk slightly.

"Well Harry I believe I should formally welcome you into the family despite what Lucius may say about it, I will not deny my son the chance of happiness, will you guarantee all his needs are met son?"

Harry blinked at the question before indulging in a beautiful smile "Of course mother he will have anything and everything he desires and more if I can provide it, I will say this however I spoke to Tom recently he wished me to join again given my new nature he thought he could help me grow stronger which i agree with but he is still the reason my parents died so joining as anything other than an equal wasn't entertained in the conversation, I will be taking his offer but I will not take part in his war unless I require revenge on certain people, my wrist braclet here is a port key made by him, I may see you all at home quite soon if I decide to take his offer, that may soothe you Draco that I am able to cater for all aspects of your life, what say you all?" He asked.

They all blinked owlishly before Draco answered "I will await you at home then love after your Gringotts visit, come mother, Blaise, we have other matters to attend to as does Harry if what is to be believed we will meet him later" they all got up as Harry cast a silent disillusionment charm again "Harry non-verbal and wandless? I must say you are astonishing already!" Narcissa murmured to the invisible grinning Harry before disapperating with the other two, leaving him once again alone and heading towards the imposing grey stone building housing Gringotts.

As Harry approached the Goblin guards stationed at the entrance, they looked in his direction with narrowed eyes as if they could actually sense him 'figures they can sense me under a disillusionment charm, isn't exactly full proof, I'll have to find a creature that would change that' he thinks idely as the guards approach him "Mr Potter I assume please banish the charm before you enter, I Ironfang will escourt you straight to your account manager, we understand the danger you are now in and look after our own creatures given we are openly despised by most wizards and we remember the kindness shown among them in rare cases" he grinned toothily as he fingered the curve of his short axe.

Hearing this Harry banished the charm and nodded to Ironfang as he entered and was escourt down the marble hall, attempting to ignore the subtle interest shown by all the Goblins present working their way through the days clientele.

Griphook met him half way "Mr Potter do you have your key for verification? Before we adjourn to my office?" He grinned at Harry slightly as the key was tossed into his small palm "Very good, that will be all Ironfang, come Mr Potter we have documents to sign and much to discuss!".

They strolled into Griphook's office quickly, Griphook went to stand behind his desk as he gestured to the empty seat opposite him for Harry to take, which Harry actually declines by instinct, this made the goblin laugh "I see Mr Potter you are not a fool to our customs when dealing with business transactions, this is surprising but very welcome, I am sure you wish to know the extent of the matters in which we summoned you?" He searched for some documents and placed a parchment in front of Harry and hands him a small rubied ceremonial dagger with etched runes carved along the handle before saying "Please place three drops of blood on this parchment, it will reveal your inheritance and birth certificate, the next one I will give you is your rites to succession among the heir and lord Rings and properties, we will then discuss your individual vault holdings as well as discrepancies that seems to have appeared once doing a full account audit" he grins nastily when he says that.

Harry took the dagger and slit his palm slightly with the edge of the blade, allowing a few drops to spill on the parchment, it glowed blue for a moment before words appeared.

Birth Certificate:  
Full Name: Harry James Rosier-Peverell-Black-Malfoy-Potter

Birth Date: July 31st 1980

Inheritance: Dark Chimera

Abilities: Parseltongue, Wandless Magic, Non Verbal Magic, Blood Magic and Dark Magic Affinity, Mind Magic, Alluring Aura, Vampiric Touch, Inherit Magical Gifts, Animagus Affinity, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell, Lifeforce Detection, Petrifying Gaze, Higher Necromancy.

Mate: Draconis Lucien Malfoy, Human

Familiar: Hedwig, Ice Pheonix (Cursed to Assume Owl Form by Rubeus Hagrid)

Ministry Rating: Dark Creature XXXXXX Highly Dangerous

Familial Relations:

Father: James Fleamont Peverell-Potter (Deceased, 1980)  
Mother: Lily J. Evans-Potter (Deceased, 1980)  
Grand Father: Fleamont Charles Peverell-Potter (Deceased, 1979)  
Grand Mother: Euphemia Alstroemeria Black-Potter neè Malfoy (Alive, In hiding)  
Grand Father: Victor Alexander Evan's (Deceased, 1972)  
Grand Mother: Flora Delilah Evan's (Deceased, 1975)  
Grandmother: Druella Rosier-Black (Deceased, 1965)  
Grandfather: Cygnus Black (Deceased, 1950)  
Cousin: Evan Rosier (Alive, In Hiding)  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black-Lupin (Alive, In Hiding)  
Godmother: Remus John Lupin-Black (Alive)  
Aunt: Petunia Evan's Dursley (Alive)  
Uncle: Vernon Dursley (Deceased, 1995)  
Cousin: Dudley Dursley (Alive)  
Aunt: Narcissa Black-Malfoy (Alive)  
Uncle: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Alive)  
Cousin: Draconis Lucien Malfoy (Alive)  
Aunt: Bellatrix Black-Lestrange (Alive, Hiding)  
Uncle: Rodolphus Lestrange (Alive, In Hiding)  
Aunt: Andromeda Black-Tonks (Alive)  
Uncle: Ted Tonks (Alive)  
Cousin: Nymphadora Violet Tonks (Alive)

"Wow so Hagrid cursed my Hedwig, my clever girl is more powerful if her block was removed and I have a family that is still alive though missing despite most of the names I can see being known Death Eater's it seems, what's the bet on grandmother Euphemia hiding in Malfoy Manor Griphook?" Harry inquiried after skimming the names briefly.

Griphook glanced at the sheet before smirking voraciously "Well Mr Potter I can certainly inform you she is in fact living there though only us Goblins know of it", "I see you are also a Dark Chimera like I suspected, are you aware of what that entails?", Harry quirks an eyebrow "The sapping of Dark Creature magic as sustenance?" He asks, "Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if you are already feeling said urge to sap the magical properties around you after a strenuous inheritance, be assured we have a selection for you down below for this occasion however afterwards you will have to find your own sources with the powers you will gain" Griphook responds cordially "Now could you do the same to this rites to succession parchment to reveal your estate holdings?" Harry nods and takes the second sheet handed to him.

A short note appeared this time:

Estate Holdings: Mr H. J. Potter

Lord to:   
Potter  
Peverell  
Gryffindor

Heir to:  
Malfoy  
Black  
Rosier

Estates: Potter Manor, Godrics Hallow, Potter Villa (Spain), Peverell Castle, Peverell Manor, Gryffindor Castle, Hogwarts Castle (1/4th), Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Manor, Rosier Manor.

"Well this is surprising I own a quarter of Hogwarts like Tom does, maybe if we find the others we can remodel the classes" Harry laughs disparagingly, seeing just how well off he actually was.

"Wait I swear there's some kid in Slytherin called Rosier? I guess I have a family and just didn't know it no wonder Tom was smirking so jubilantly, may I know the extent of my Vault holdings Griphook?" Harry asked.

The goblin in question nodded and handed a third piece of parchment detailing recent business transactions and vault estimates.

Potter Main Vault: 370,500 Galleons, 50 Sicles and 7 Knuts (Accessible), 70 artifacts and 40 rare tomes remaining.

Potter Trust Vault: 200,000 Galleons, 30 Sicles and 0 Knuts (Accessible).

Black Vault: 250,700 Galleons, 70 Sicles and 40 Knuts (Accessible), 20 artifacts and 10 rare tomes remaining.

Peverell Vault: 700,200 Galleons, 20 Sicles and 70 Knuts (Unlockable), 300 artifacts and 50 rare tomes remaining.

Rosier Vault: (Inaccessible)  
Malfoy Vault: (Inaccessible)

"Griphook I gather my vaults have been ransacked if the inventory is as can be believed who has been accessing it on my behalf?" Harry asked angrily, "Albus Dumbledore appointed himself as your primary Guardian and took over the Vaults and your seats on the Wizengamot until you became of age, we were unaware of the fact you lived with your aunt and uncle instead and therefore you can request all money back with full interest on all parties involved" Griphook replied with a dark chuckle, "Wait all parties involved? What the fuck has been doing with my money? What laws did he pass under my name! I was not being groomed to take my rightful spot is there a way to rectify this farce?" Harry growled.

"Yes parties, you see he has been giving generous donations to the Order of his as well as the Weasleys since your parents passing, I will also have to check you for Compulsions and ability blocks to see how deep he has interfered for legal purposes and presenting a case against him with your consent, as well as retrieve what was stolen, do I have permission Mr Potter?" Griphook asks as he leans over with a seperate blank parchment.

"Do it, I want to know how deep I have been played!" Harry nodded and slit his palm again to drop more blood on the parchment handed to him, showing a list of things currently affecting him.

Compulsions:  
To like Rubeus Hagrid,   
To Listen to Albus Dumbledore,  
To Hate Slytherins,  
To Hate Severus Snape,  
To Hate Draco Malfoy (Broken),  
To Hate Tom Riddle,  
To Love Ginevra Weasley,  
To Like Ronald Weasley,  
To Like Molly Weasley,  
To appear Mentally Unstable,  
To break the rules,  
To feel Outcasted by Blood Relatives.

Spell Blocks:  
Wandless (Broken)  
Occlumency (100%)  
Legilimency (100%)  
Parsel Magic (90%)  
Parseltongue (Broken)  
Blood Magic (100%)  
Higher Necromancy (100%)  
Non Verbal (Broken)  
Dark Magic (Broken)

Inheritance Blocks:  
Petrification Gaze (100%)  
Animagus Ability (100%)  
Vampiric Touch (Broken)  
Alluring Aura (Broken)

Potions Administered by Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey:  
Inheritance Delay Potion,  
Loyalty Potion tied to Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore,  
Love Potion tied to Ginevra Weasley,  
Animosity Potion tied to Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle and Severus Snape.

"No fucking wonder!, could you please also remove these once we are done with this meeting and go downstairs Griphook?" Harry says through gritted teeth, Griphook shakes his head in disbelief before nodding in answer.

"Please put on the rings of your house's Lord Potter and then we shall leave for the Ritual to remove your blocks and go select some Dark Creatures for you to feed on, you also have to realise this ceremony will hurt a lot, removing blocks is no small thing and putting them on is potentially lethal to a person let alone a child".

Harry does so before walking briskly out the office with him, heading into the depths of the bank, thinking over how to best get revenge over his precious headmaster and old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What creatures should he sap? Will he make it back to Draco or will Albus intervene?


	3. Dark Gifts Of A Shaytan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets an unlucky Dark Elf and saps some very strong beasts before coming before a Shaytan of all beings..

Griphook led Harry silently through the golden double doors beside his office with a troop of a dozen armed goblins, intent on descending into the bowls of Gringotts, as they jumped into cart as if they were heading to a vault he turned to Harry and said "We are first heading to the feeding room for you to select some creatures before we take your blocks off, you will need your strength before you go through that ritual Lord Potter afterwards if you wish we can also unlock the Peverell vault where a number of Dark Magic and Necromancy tomes are held for you, it is imperative at least with the gift of being a Necromancer, you collect your personal book from the collection to aid you in using the ability properly, some may call you a Death Master as that is another term related to your art, only Death's chosen children may learn the language and the art, you are one such destined for it, we know nothing more of it ourselves however it is a long lost skill of very few".

"Interesting, alright however can you wait a minute I think I sense Hedwig joining us" Harry replies as he looks towards the open door, a tinkling of broken glass and a squawk could be heard in the main chamber as well as some goblins seemingly peeved before Hedwig lands on Harry's shoulder and pecks his ear 'Master, sorry I am late' Harry just chuckled awkwardly "I will pay for that window Griphook as it is my fault" 'Hed I'm surprised you are here, are you ready to be in your true form again?' 'Yes Master' she says, "Alright Hed, Finite Incantatum!" He mutters in response.

As the spell washes over Hedwig she gives a shrill hoot before being enveloped in the purest of ice blue lights, taking on her true form of a crystal blue ice pheonix with dark azure eyes, Harry's eyes widen in appreciation.

"Damn girl now that is an even more beautiful form, I will curse them all for what they did to you my love, things will be changing shortly, I know Fawkes can flash out, how do you?" Harry asked intrigued, Hedwig jumped off and spun in the air creating a mini blizzard of snow before disappearing in response causing Harry to laugh, "Now that is dealt with shall we proceed Griphook?" Harry asked as he turned back to the Goblin who was slack jawed clearly astounded he got to meet a legendary Ice Phoenix, one of the rarest among Pheonix types.

"You are truly blessed to be bonded to such a beautiful creature Lord Potter, even us Goblins know of the significance of the Ice Phoenix, only a truly powerful and untainted individual could bond to one, by untainted I mean pure of mind, they do not distinguish between good and evil only ones charecter and the strengths of one's convictions, we are honoured to meet two rare creatures this day of such power only a fool would not respect such a sight" Griphook said slowly and quietly as he began to move the cart forwards towards the tunnels.

Harry blushed slightly and coughed "Thank you, we are delighted by the service you have shown us, may your enemies blood run and your gold forever flow" He says in response which stupified the rest of the Goblins momentarily before they all grinned "I am surprised again Lord Potter of your knowledge of our customs, let's head down to the creature holding area then shall we?".

Griphook then twisted the cart leaver sharply making their cart speed off deep underground but not taking the usual route or passing any known vaults just sharp lefts and rights before hitting an underground waterfall which splashed everyone causing Harry to gasp "What the hell was that!?" He shouted over the roar the wind and the sound of the tracks beneath the cart, the goblins just grinned "It is the thief's downfall, for the older vaults protection, it washes away all enchartments if you were not whom you said you were it would have been a very nasty surprise even if you know about it, not long now before we get to the feeding area" Griphook murmurs with a nasty grin on his face at Harry's question.

Harry just spelled his clothes dry and huffed, slightly annoyed but also impressed at the strength of security in here, at least he knew thieve's wouldn't rob him blind and get away with it without the Goblins finding out and his prey is completely enclosed for him to devour once he got there that is.

The cart lurched suddently into a sharp descent, almost like a rollercoaster in Harry's opinion, before coming to a grinding hault, facing an ancient doorway etched in extensive immaculate runes only illuminated by the soft eerie glow of the numerous flickering torch brackets either side the door.

'Seems we finally arrived' Harry thought idely, as he and the other goblins disembarked on to the sleak stone walkway facing the door in question.

If he was being honest with himself, he could feel the power swim and hum pleasantly as well as seductively as it poured out of the runes and gently caressed his newly heightened senses, the moment he caught sight of it, it was more tempting to drain the 'Pansy Parkinson' or at least he thought as he attempted to reach for the door, only to be stopped by his many escorts.

"Lord Potter I must ask you to please refrain from taking down the only barrier between us and numerous Dark Creature's currently stronger than you even at their weakest, be vigilant, when we go in you must have a choose of seven rare dark creature's to inherit from, choose wisely this is the last time we can cater your new cravings and each gift should reflect your future hunting plans" Griphook warned with a frown.

"I understand, sorry this door is just brimming with power was hard to unconsciously resist trying to touch it" Harry replied in a slight daze, the goblins marched over with Griphook at the lead, he stroaked one gnarled finger over the centre rune before a faint glow and a muffled click could be heard.

Griphook pushed the door inwards and turned to see Harry's slightly stunned "I'm sure you are wondering why I must do that, standard procedure hex on vaults, if one tried to open their vault without a goblin present it would swallow them whole and we only test them for thieves once a year to see who's stuck inside, you will die through starvation way before we check it" he let out a voracious grin at him which was returned after a moment.

Harry could barely contain his premature predatory bloodlust as they vigilantly stepped inside the dark passage devoid of any light, he knew however it wouldn't be wise to cast a lighting charm or at least a common one as most dark creatures' bane is natural or unnatural light or at least the rare and powerful ones tend to be sensitive to it, only with his current abilities could he take the gift and nullify that particular weakness, his only worry was when sapping the creatures was 'Would I also gain their base instincts that could possibly overwhelm my own' that was the real danger of such dangerous ability, was his psyche prepared for something else to invade in order to pass on the gifts each had and would it become harder the more he consumed? Given it was a base instinct to sap all dark magic he came across, would it affect his usually strong mind in his new form? "Guess I will have to find out the hard way now" Harry muttered into the gloom as they approached and inner chamber.

With a second of genius Harry wordlessly layered a triple cast of 'Divina Secundum Aspectum, Visus Scelerisque and Feles Oculos' to make sure he could see all the creatures even if they were under some kind of Spectral concealment.

His golden eyes slanted slightly at the irises becoming akin to a cat's, giving him the accompanied night vision (an impressive feat of transfiguration ol' McGonagle would be proud he thought), as well as glowed with a tinge of red and silver as the other thermal and divine sense spells layered his senses giving him a full view of all the occupants hiding within the shadows of the chamber ahead of them.

"Impressive selection you have down here Griphook, I have to wonder is this where you bring your prisoners who have wronged the Goblin nation?" Harry whistled in appreciation upon noticing the races present either shackled with magic sealing cuffs or laying atop active barrier runes.

From what he could see the goblins had gathered: 

Selkie's nashing their fangs, Grindelow's, Merpeople, Siren's, Horned Serpent's and even a monstrous Lactura (A Nessie like ancient dark creature known for sapping the magic of leylines deep within the sea bed) in an enchanted sea barrier.

"Erm Griphook is the Lactura safe around anything in this room? They have a much stronger appetite for magic than even I do" Harry asked nervously staring at the sleeping beast.

"Well it was very tough to capture that and we are only safe whilst the thing is sedated and feed magic through the complicated rune patterns, I do advise it be one of your forms simply because it is unmatched in its element, an easy kill given it is too sedated to fight back under its seal" Griphook responded.

Harry just gulped as he put his hand through barrier and touched the creatures face, he sighed as he felt no sudden reaction to his draining of the creatures life force, it visibly withered unmovingly floating in the water and died under sedation, even the goblins sighed appreciative of that threat being dealt with 'I'm helping them remove threats to them it seems but I can still choose my forms and strengths' Harry thought now brimming with renewed hunger.

"Sapping its gifts just increased my capacity to eat magic and not just Dark Creatures now it seems, that opens out my options, now I am dangerous to all who carry magic, I don't think I can even be classified by the ministries system now, good thing I have morals!" Harry said cheerfully to the now very worried Goblins 'What have we done..' Griphook can only think behind a calm blank mask.

As Harry walked further into the room he noticed a lone naked Dark Elf with spiraling silver tattoos and sigals glowing on its body chained to the wall, as he drew closer to it the beings head snapped up and caught his eye with startled purple gaze "Please no.." it croaked, it's dark skin full of lacerations and clear deformation due to malnutrition, Harry though curious wasn't wanting to sap the intelligent being before him, he actually felt sorry for his fellow creature.

Harry turned briefly to Griphook "What has this fellow done? Is it worth me paying for its release as it could be useful to me alive as either ally or slave, I do not condone chaining and abuse, if it is to be death, do not prolong it unless thoroughly deserved" Harry murmured coldly thinking of his time under uncle Vernons reign.

"Is merely a common thief actually if we bind its will to you we will consider the debt paid in full Lord Potter" Griphook grinned nastily to which Harry nodded is ascent "I will take it after my meal and we can do the binding after my magical blocks are removed" Harry said and then walked up to the creature who shivered involuntarily under his gaze.

"What is your name? Will you help me in my quest to rid the world of meddlesome fools and better both myself and it? Anything is better than here I have been victim to abuse and survived I know how you probably feel having spent most of my life in captivity within the human muggle world" he spoke quietly to the prisoner.

The Elf stiffened and glared nastily at Harry "My name is Osiris, the last of my tribe, we were slaughtered under Voldemort's direction, despite our strength we are not his match and now I am the only one left of our particular gifts, I know who and what you are Harry Potter though I detest becoming a puppet I would follow you if you allowed my free will remain in tact despite what the Goblins wish of my fate, I am not evil just desperate" Osiris answered shakily, the armed Goblins sneered disdainfully at the Elf, to them there was no higher offense than stealing from Gringotts.

Harry nodded with a raised brow "Fine I do not like having things chained to me and I can understand your predicament, I will still take you" he snapped his fingers and somehow released Osiris much to the blatant agitation of Griphook and the others.

Osiris crumpled to the floor before rising slowly his magic working again to close and seal his bodily injuries, before he could take a step however Harry grabbed his arm roughly, his golden eyes bore into Osiris's violet ones "If you betray me you will end up my meal like the others, I may sympathise with you due to similarly being victims of Voldemort but I will not tolerate lies or betrayal, I will stand by you as long as you do the same, nice to meet you Osiris I am Harry Potter" he withdrew and shook the man's hand before walking further away to search for more creatures to sap.

He encountered both a strange black sludge that tried to pull him through the floor before being sapped and a boggart on his way around the room, much to the amusement of all his companions before stopping at another chained prison with deep red eyes attempting to struggle from its bindings in a flurry of shifting darkness, a vampire was clearly giving it all he had in the face of Harry's gaze to break free and run.

Harry contemplated for a moment about what he would do but after the agressive snarl that was sent his way he just stepped forward and drained him too until he combusted from the strain leaving a rather messy display of dust in its wake all over Harry royally pissing him off.

The goblins just laughed darkly, before adding "You have another four choices from our selection Lord Potter we decided give you an extra choice as I believe we have a few more powerful creatures to help you in your endeavor and we wish to see how your Lordship will withstand it", reminding him to keep his wits which was extremely difficult now that his senses became over crowded with other entities merging their instincts to his, almost like a mental patient with multiple personalities were suddenly devised in his head all talking to him at once each with a different and more gruesome personality.

In the end he gathered himself and took one last look around the room at all the rest of the beings in captivity settling his attention on another four individuals behind another barrier on the far right wall opposite the sea enclosure.

Three species of reptiles caught his eye, whilst they lay asleep (which he was thankful for) A young green Basillisk lay beside two huge figures one even had multiple different colour heads spitting a different elemental magic continuously at the barrier, clearly angry at its bindings, the other merely glanced and shrieked at its captures, A dragon and a very rare Hydra with a three heads meaning it was teenage antsy being pissed at being caught, Harry read briefly about that animal in Fantastic Beasts when Hagrid was busy finding more and more dangerous animals to show them in class, apparently the more heads it has the older in its natural cycle it is and the more powers it unlocks, they have an innate elemental control ability and regenerative power, whereas on closer inspection of the Dragon it was clear it was an adolescent as well but had a rare mix of incandescent midnight blue and purple scales making Harry assume it was a mixed breed between the Ukrainian Ironbelly and the Icelandic Shadow Dragon, both a truly magnificent and terrifying sight, the combination of ironbelly defence as well as the ability to literally become darkness or smoke to disguise itself was a truly deadly mix.

"They are mine, they are perfect for me" Harry said with an intense gleam in his golden eyes, he forgot to even look at the other occupant which sat and smirked at him despite knowing its eventual fate, it also knew and respected the power and the wonder on Harry's face, it knew for once someone wasn't as foolish as to disregard these creatures beside him.

The being in question was a Shaytan, an evil mix of Illusionary demon and ancient Djinn, considered one of the most evil existences in the Wizarding world with boundless power, hell he was only hear because he knew he would have to sacrifice himself to aid Harry's goals for a better world not because he was mistakenly captured but because he purposely made it so, no one can capture a Djinn they usually are trapped into a harmless illusion and die slowly living out their lives in it adding to the power of the Djinn, given they have an infinite life span and he wasn't stupid at all just wasn't much of a talker so sat back and enjoyed the show.

Putting his new sludge ability to use, Harry suddenly imploded like tar and fell to the floor, becoming the black sludge he saw before.

Which apparently, according to the Goblins, was called a Somnum Exterreri Solebat Duplici or Nightmare Double, a liquid based magical creature that can take on the shapes of what it consumes usually found as a nasty trap in dark wizard tombs, kind of like a really evil Slime monster from Harry's favourite fantasy novels.

Harry moved under the barrier in this form towards the spells being thrown by the Hydra and the now angry Dragon that kept its eyes firmly on the black tar, firing noxious gas breath at him, 'anyone other than his form would have immediately deformed if hit directly with that gas as if it were mustard gas from the muggle world war one' Harry thought as he latched on to all three creatures.

The snake now awake and attempting to struggle and bite him with deadly Basillisk venom, which would actually kill his cells if it landed despite his resilience, poison of that calibre was only negated by beings like Hedwig and Fawkes who weren't presently here.

The others watched closely in trepidation especially Osiris who's freedom hinged on Harry completing his task, the fight was actually only arduous due to the lingering danger of the venom and the Hydra's triple elemental breath though, the Dragon didn't manage to put up much of a fight before being absorbed, The Hydra restored its strength at and even pace with being sapped so it ended up more a battle of wills wheras the Basillisk was only a threat until it lost its stamina.

Thankfully it was fading fast as Harry absorbed its gift, making him actually immune to the strongest poison, besides Acromantula venom and Nundu spit, in the world.

Both died kind of quickly despite the struggle at first leaving only a one on one with the Hydra who seemed like it wasn't having none of it, it raged stamped and threw duel breaths of Ice, Fire and also a strange type of cyan Lightening at him as he attempted to drain the beast, the power of elements combined morphed into Ray's of pure annihilation power before hitting him, the phenomenon only possible when multiple chaotic elements meet and are focused before exploding, it would of destroyed the entire bank and all its occupants if Harry wasn't continuously sapping all the magic as it was released as well as through the piece of him attached firmly the beings body.

The others just stood in awe and slack jawed shock at how Harry could take those hits head on and negate them before it destroyed the barrier and them, the Shaytan was also very intrigued 'Must be the power of the three magic sapping entities he destroyed, he wouldn't have such power otherwise this is the moment a god is born within a child, I am glad I was still alive to see this and feel even more confident my powers will only strengthen this boy and bring back the glory our world has been denied for centuries' he thought to himself as he smirked slightly, flashing his fangs in amusement, watching the slow demise of Harry's current victim.

Harry meanwhile was having a tough time keeping up with constant barrage, he was only liquid after all! 'Maybe I might be able to drag it down and absorb it that way like this thing tried to do to me before I overwhelmed it with the same tactic' he thought, steeling his resolve, he moved again and actually jump on the creature and started expanding over it exactly like a slime eating its prey and as the struggling Hydra didn't have sapping abilities it could no longer put up a good fight instead it wasn't long before it was overwhelmed especially being only a young one with not so many heads or abilities, becoming easy prey for Harry finally.

After half an hour of constant battle it finally ended in an anti climactic way, the Hydra was simply devoured by Harry whom after finishing transformed back into himself with a large belch clearly satisfied, making Osiris laughed both in relief and because the sight was actually ridiculously funny, the Goblins cackled as well, shoulders slumping in relief as Harry jumped back out of the barrier given it was keyed to the type of beasts it was holding.

Harry himself felt overjoyed and also overly full to bursting point, now that he had actually eaten many of the powerhouses in this prison without having much time to digest all he was now capable of, he turned back to the others with a delighted smile on his light features, though his smile froze when as he turned back to see them.

The floating translucent green figure he had thought was firmly behind a barrier was actually smirking directly behind Osiris who until just then was none the wiser.

"Mr Potter I believe I am next to add my gifts to you, I die willingly for this though I must get you to swear on your magic to rid the world of both Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle as well as the creature king Nylar Septimus and lead us all into a better Wizarding and Magic era, it is in line with your overall goals and is broad enough that any good continuous change will suffice, that is my price for my life and my extraordinary gifts to you, what say you?" The Shaytan rasped looking directly at Harry with a smirk.

Harry contemplated for a moment 'that's a reasonable request and the being is very powerful from the looks of it, eh what the hell' "I Harry James Potter, swear on my blood and my magic that I shall destroy Albus Dumbledore, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Nylar Septimus and bring both us creature's and wizards into a better Era of Magic so have I said so mote it be!" He felt the rush of his magic binding the agreement and sealing his fate should he ever differ, the Shaytan nodded in acknowledgment, satisfied that the future was safe due to his actions now, he may be considered an evil entity and he was but as an immortal more or less he understood the need for a better future, extinction was not something he wished to deal with.

He floated over to Harry and then actually went through him and disappeared completely, fusing with Harry's already astonishing growth, Harry collapsed and passed out as pain ripped through him, after digesting too many close to immortal lives, he actually gained immortality and that was a very agonising shock to his previously mortal system making him slip into a coma whilst his gifts settle.

The last thing he saw before he collapsed was Osiris running up to him in agitation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Albus and others handle their now over powered Golden Boy? Will Draco accept the vast changes? Will Osiris prove useful in the days to come? How will Harry's friends or Voldemort take his sudden uprising? We will see..


	4. Powerwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An short interim chapter in the views of Draco and Albus as Harry enters the bank.

~ 31st July 1995, 11am, Hogwarts Headmasters Office ~

(Albus Pov)

Albus Dumbledore groaned as he awoke, draped awkwardly along the stiff furnishings of his winged high back chair after having been collapsed in it all night, sprawled over various notices and correspondences in his office.

"Kind of leaves a mark when one is of old age, especially when waking to the chill of early morning Scottish weather" he muttered to himself absently in the gloom, his face etched with the wrinkles and lines only those past 100 could gain as well as slightly gaunt from sleep deprivation, seemingly drenched in various patches of dried purple ink, thanks to a certain ink palette his face fell on sometime in the night.

He quickly put on his abandoned half moon spectacles as well as cast a refreshing charm on his robes, before stretching and clicking his tender and aching muscles appropriately, though a sudden urgent knock on his door brought him out of his mundane musings quite abruptly. 

"Come in!" He called slightly apprehensively, 'nothing good would come from such an aggressive knock' he thought privately as the door opened. "Ah Minerva, to what do I owe the pleas.." before he could even finish his sentenced her rumpled and seemingly pale appearance stormed over to him in a flurry of deep green tartan robes, waving her wand viciously as she went.

She cast a quick "muffiato" and strong impenetrable charms on the door behind her as it shut, before rounding on a clueless Albus still sporting purple ink spots in his grey beard, at any other time she would of been heavily amused at his ruffled form, except for the grave circumstances that came in the mornings Owl post.

She reached his desk and swiftly slammed a copy of the Daily Profit under his widening and calculating gaze and glared at him approvingly, the image showing number four Privet Drive burnt to the ground with a hanging Dark Mark present above the building, coiling slowly in the sky.

Albus paled as soon as he saw it, opting to scan the article written by Rita Skeeter quickly, entitled Boy-Who-Dies? 

"A recent homeowner present beside the famous Harry Potter's muggle residence, namely Squib Ms Arabella Figg (41), alerted the Auror's of a disturbance within the neighbourhood of Little Whinging, Surrey at the early hours of 9am this morning."

"As Auror's apperated to the scene in order to find out the cause for disturbance within the seemingly quiet suburban neighbourhood, an erupting explosion could be heard engulfing the boy's muggle home."

"The only surviving members of the residence of number four Privet Drive could be seen running down the street before abruptly stopping seemingly caught by the assailants strong Memory Charms before leaving the Dark Mark and disappearing before the Auror's could capture the culprit."

"From what the Auror's have gathered You-Know-Who has finally finished what he started all those years ago, ending the Potter Line though Harry Potter's body is still missing, after Auror's checked the wreckage and identified the corpse of muggle Vernon Durlsey (aged,39) eye witnesses are urged to report any information known to Auror Headquarters of the where abouts of Mr Harry James Potter if alive to be brought in for questioning - Rita Skeeter, Daily Profit Journalist".

Albus' face grew darker with each line he read of the short article "Harry is missing, contact Remus and the others, gather Moody, we need to find him if Tom hasn't or the ministry!" He shouted as he rose from his chair, utterly furious, Minerva's lips were curved into a thin line as she answered crisply "the search has already commenced despite what the article suggests, it appears Mr Potter boarded the Knight Bus towards Diagon Alley at around 9:15am, the boy is safe I would of thought he went to Gringotts after fending off his attacker" she said.

Albus eyes riveted sharply to her own before interrupting "We are leaving for Gringotts in half an hour, gather the Order and meet me in the Leaky then" before she could reply he spelled the ink off his face and poked Fawkes awake, who squawked indignantly in slight outrage before jumping up from his perch on to Dumbledores outstretched arm "Old friend, take us to Gringotts", in a flash of flame he was gone, leaving a stupified Minerva in his office.

~~Draco Pov, Floren Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Diagon Alley~~

As Draco watched Pansy being threatened and portrayed away and his new ethereal lover, Harry walking away towards Gringotts, he couldn't help the sense of deep satisfaction and childish excitement from bubbling up within the depths of his mind, behind expertly placed occlumency shields. 

'Ha take that useless Weasel's! He's finally mine!' He thought gleefully hoping it didn't show on his face in public, though from the looks Blaise and his mother gave him he could tell he failed to at least hide it from them, it was truly hard to keep the smile threatening to erupt on his face at bay and display the indifferent Malfoy mask he had to uphold but he managed nonetheless to at least appear calm despite feeling particularly giddy.

This emotion died a monstrous death however, when as they turned to disapparate, Dumbledore crept into view in his harshly billowing purple robes. 

"Oh look mother, the headmasters here to catch his runaway Golden boy" Draco muttered to Narcissa, who narrowed her eyes calculatively before they disappeared, inside however he was feeling very antsy at seeing Dumbledore, 'What if he took my Harry away before I even got to be with him, he wouldn't let the son of a Death Eater close to his precious Golden boy nor would Harry's friends, I hope he keeps his promise' "come back quickly Harry" he muttered under his breath as they appeared in the Manor's receiving room, House Elf's popping in to welcome their master's back.

He was about to walk back upstairs with Blaise when he stopped suddenly mid step, causing his friend to pump into him from behind by accident, "What the hell Draco mind it!" He said indignantly, trying to push Draco up the stairs so he would get moving instead of standing there but he didn't know that Draco was feeling something very weird.

And then Draco collapsed on the stairs, some how a magical power wave spread through the house despite the many layered wards it could be felt so strongly it caused windows to smash and the occupants to fall to the ground no matter where they were in the Manor, it was if they were victims from some misplaced dark rituals backlash, the dark magic congealed in the air as it flowed through the now broken windows, its cause undefined until the main entrance door flew open and a panicked Dark Elf stood there with a unconscious Harry Potter in his arms.

As Draco blinked in surprise and heavy concern at seeing Harry unconscious in the arms of some other random Dark Creature, Tom Riddle moved swiftly down the stairs, clearly having felt the enormous pressure Harry exuded even unconsciously, all Draco could think was 'What The Fuck Was That!' As he too rushed down to grab Harry out of the things arms and cuddle him close.

Whereas the Dark Lord simply pulled his wand out, cast a diagnostic to make sure his prize wasn't in immediate danger of death prematurely and then pointed it at the Dark Elf he thought he had killed years ago "How nice to see you again, Osiris, you will be restrained you will not die immediately as I want to know the circumstances of you bringing Harry to us, if you can be useful to his rise maybe I might spare you but first look into my eye's you filthy half-breed and show me your memories!" He shouted, red eye's latching on to magenta one's.

Draco tuned out the ravaging of the unknown beings mind and simply held Harry close, taking in the strange new runes now shining on his lovers skin 'where had they come from?' "Lord, I have never seen these markings, what significance do they have sir?" He asked puzzled, breaking Voldemorts concentration.

The red eye's filled with unrivalled malice glanced in his direction instilling fear deep in Draco's heart, before latching on to the prone form of Harry and the swirling rune patterns etched into his rivals skin.

"Interesting he seems to have taken on the characteristics of Dark Elves like his companion here, the boy has rune patterns that are brimming with untapped power, from what I can see these patterns improve his magical control, some are even elemental based, I have never seen them on common creatures so he must have found something powerful, what truly intrigues me is the golden glowing Deathly Hallows sign on his chest, that is the mark of a Higher Necromancer and of the house of Peverell no less, he will be a true asset to our side if his talent is cultivated, assuring his allegiance is paramount but first I must assess the circumstances, chain the Elf here in the dungeons with the other prisoners I wish to interrogate him more thoroughly, his resistance is impressive, contact Severus and bring him to my room's young Blaise, Draco take your new partner to your rooms and inform me of when he wakes, dismissed!" Voldemort intoned darkly before walking back up the stairs and out of sight.

Blaise immediately stunned and bound Osiris as instructed, before casting "Locamotor Mortis!" And dragging the thieving Dark Elf deeper into the Manor, towards the Dungeons with two Death Eaters flanking him either side as he walked off, leaving Draco to spell Harry up to his room and settle him into the sheets until he awoke again.

"I swear Harry if this is going to be a ongoing thing with you, you better do something about your dangerous antics!" Draco sighed as he also slipped into the sheets with him and grabbed a book, seemingly carved from actual Dragon skin, from his nightstand entitled 'Secret's Of The Darkest Art's: A Gruesome Compendium Of Dark Creature Lore', hoping to read more about his loves' kind as it always paid to be in the know and 'Malfoy's were always in the know as Lucius always told him, failure wasn't tolerated' he thought idely skimming it's list of contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature the reason behind Harry's sudden appearance and what happened when Albus went to capture Harry.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter but how do you guy's feel it is progressing?


	5. Ritual and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus storms Gringotts in his attempt to stop Harry learning all that the man has been trying to hide and cheat him out of aka his heritage and his wealth.

As Harry collapsed unconscious due to the influx of receiving the power of the mysterious Shaytan, Osiris ran to him exasperated "The one fool to help me escape this place and he's allowed himself to over tax his magical consumption.. this idiot has damn near killed himself before he could even get me out of here!" He raged, much to the amusement of the Goblins stationed around him.

They moved as one to drag Harry out of the chamber still teaming with vicious entities, thankfully that last attack made by the Hydra didn't destroy the barriers, keeping them safe from the many captives, if even one of the closed off habitats of the larger creatures was disturbed, allowing things like the sinister looking Messorem hiding in the depths of the Dementor enclosure out, the entire bank wouldn't be enough to kill it.

A Messorem is the product of a hybrid birth between a Dementor and an Elder Lich or Higher Necromantic Ritual, it is a variation of the legendary Soul Reaper that Death himself is meant to be, it's bloodlust is unrivalled as well as it's instinct to behead, some say these rare beings are the reason for the fabled Headless Horseman to exist as even in undeath, the victim of a Messorem will still be struck from its shoulders.

They couldn't risk letting it loose, they even were debating asking Harry to kill the thing too as it was that greater threat to them however he had over taxed himself to the point of unconsciousness so it left them no choice but to drag him out before the creatures thought they were getting a snack.

Griphook led them back through the dark hall way and deposited Harry and Osiris back into the cart, as Harry expressed wanting his blocks removed it was imperative they get him to the ritual room and on to the raised dais.

Osiris for his part didn't complain with the rough treatment to him it was lucky he was getting out at all and he did owe Harry enough to be concerned for the others wellbeing, half way through the ricketin journey back through the myriad of tunnels, Harry stirred and started to glow a faint light blue which began to snake along his arms, arranging into strange runic patterns, some being noticable and simplistic such as the symbol of lightening, others appeared all together more intricate and hard to distinguish as they were carved into his flesh.

As the Goblins watched the scene they detected a faint burning smell before the magic levels surrounding Harry dispersed, clearly it really was etched into him though the faint glowing of these new patterns never dimmed, they could only guess the magical abilities that Harry had gained needed time to adjust in his body, meaning this was probably the first of the noticable changes yet to come, one couldn't say how long it would take him to perfect and assimilate these changes though, he could be asleep for a very long time or he could wake however they would need to perform the ritual to remove what was blocking his innate gifts immediately or he would probably never wake with a cap on his abilities as strong as Dumbledore had placed on him it was dangerous to leave it.

They travelled for half an hour back through before stopping back at the double doors leading to the main branch anti chamber, Griphook then snapped his fingers impatiently at the wizard guards standing between the doors, both of whom nodded and raised their wands to hover Harry and Osiris out of the carts to be placed on the ground before them and bound for good measure.

Griphook actually smirked at the squawk of dismay Osiris let out at being bound and held at wand point, "Think you are leaving before Lord Potter has finished his ritual? Think again, we will also make you bound to him via contract and telepathic bond, we do not take cheap words as assurance unlike this Lord, you will be bound, forced into an Unbreakable Vow to ensure allegiance and suffer to telepathic bond, he will know your secrets as we do, you will not betray his kindness, as we wish for amicable ties with him that is the only reason we are allowing you freedom but it will still come at a steep price thief!" He spat as he climbed out of the cart with the other goblin guards.

They preceded to drag Osiris bodily through the hall, despite the wizards and witches gathered, both bound and silenced while Harry was floating along peacefully overhead of one of the wizard guards.

Most laughed disdainfully at the non human bound or ignored his struggling completely as if he didn't exist though when they glanced and saw Harry Potter floating at wand point whispers and murmurs erupted, increasing in volume rapidly as more and more clients started to notice and point their way.

Griphook just snorted disdainfully and sneered at all the pointing before signalling the guard to follow them through the room and through an intricately carved rosewood door directly to the right of the double doors, they couldn't drag him to the better chamber now that all the clientele knew and started to rush out of the bank to inform others, it wouldn't do to out their client more so than they had.

As they floated Harry through the open door and into the large room with a raised platform, resembling an ornate sacrificial alter, carved out of solid gold and etched in obscure Elven runes and precious gems that even had Osiris perplexed, they placed him in the centre of it and conjured straps to hold him in place in case of body spasms.

While the goblins made their preparations to remove the blocks however, adding large pressure on both Harry's already taxed body and mind, they heard and even larger commotion outside the door.

A resounding crack could be heard as numerous witches and wizards burst through the entry hall of Gringotts, Albus Dumbledore apparently at the lead if they heard rightly from his booming voice carrying all the way to the still open ritual room door at the far end of the hall.

All the Goblins standing admist their usual podiums waiting to serve customers, all turned and gazed and the rather abrupt entrance, most sneering openly thinking 'Who does that wizard think he is barging in here like he owns and thinks he has the right to give orders on our premises!', Ragnok the bank manager present at the far end just stared him down before signalling the armed guards to walk with him to where the Dumbledore stood with half the Order.

"Mr Dumbledore, I am sure you are aware as Chief Mugwamp, this is not the way to behave on any Gringotts premises, do you wish to be escorted out and have yourself and your compatriots arrested for disturbing the peace?" He spoke quietly, "What is the nature of your enquiry and your rude entrance?" He asked gazing speculatively at the old man before him.

Albus himself was positively livid despite his calm but dark mask displayed 'how dare this creature think he is powerful enough to threaten me' he thought though settled for "Sir Ragnok, this is about the matter of Harry Potter, we recieved word he was being seen held floating at wand point after entering your establishment and has been taken to a ritual room, we insist you hand him over to us we will help him with what ever he may need, it is not your issue to bare".

Ragnok actually smirked at that, "Be that as it may he is our client and went willingly to remove blocks placed on his person by none other than yourself Dumbledore" his smirk widened at the various gasps and the furious blue eyed gaze attempting to petrify him where he stood.

There wasn't even any warning as a scream erupted somewhere in the back of the room, namely Harry waking and feeling the discomfort of having said blocks removed, Dumbledore raised his wand briskly and attempted to cast a body severing charm at the goblin in front of him, his calm facade immediately discarded as his power froze most of the occupants in slight terror.

Ragnok himself wasn't phased at all, rather bored actually, it wasn't the first wizard to ever try and cast hostile spells in Gringotts, a barrier instantly shimmered into life ensnaring the culprit quite effectively leaving half the wizards dumbfounded as Albus struggled in his bindings and before he could actually make a dent in it someone cast an anti disapperation charm at him, making his escape twice as difficult.

He snarled in outrage before starting to chant a long forgotten charm he kept just in case of him ever having tight wards against him "Diébus Vitæ Equitum Solis!" In a flash of orange light, his spell severed all the wards of the building effectively freeing him before he broke the anti disapperation and disappearing in a crack of spiralling purple robes.

The Order themselves were equally horrified by the actions of the headmaster but left just as swiftly, no one wanted to be caught and questioned for their involvement by the guards on standby.

Ragnok sighed in exasperation before shouting "The Order as they did not attempt to aid Albus Dumbledore is free to use their accounts and do business with us should they appear again, they probably was not told that they would have to strong arm Gringotts Staff into releasing Harry Potter to them, they are not the ministry therefore they had no legal grounds to take him or order us, Albus Dumbledore is the sole perpetrator of this in his attempt to apprehend Lord Potter, we will be seizing his account assets and banning him from the premises as collateral for his assault but nothing more, the Auror's will not be involved at this time, you are free to leave or go about usual business, we goblins take your safety and patronage seriously and thank you for your time in our establishment" before turning away and swiftly walking to the rosewood door left open, the screams seeming to have tapered off sometime in the midst of Albus Dumbledore's attempt at assaulting him.

Upon closer inspection into the room it had appeared Harry Potter was awake and panting heavily trying to remove the leather straps keeping him in place along the alter, Ragnok moved to stand beside him, surveying him clinically before nodding and saying "Lord Potter if you are aware of the previous event outside it would be wise to not linger here whilst you recover your magic, Griphook has that thief Osiris taken the vow of loyalty to Lord Potter? Is he mind linked?" He enquired, Griphook himself just smirked voraciously "It is done Ragnok, they can leave".

Ragnok nodded his assent before taking a small object out of his pocket and handing it to Osiris "You will have thirty seconds before that port key takes you to Malfoy Manor with Lord Potter" though before he placed it into the Elfs hands he quickly cast Harry unconscious again "He needs a healing sleep, his body has been through too much too quickly even an immortal would snap if his magic collapsed as his is dangerously close to doing, make sure he does no magic for a week after he awakes which should be in three days once with his mate, Osiris you will also inform him he is welcome to return to collect his holdings in Peverell vault after that and we also have a problem with that nasty Messorem, if he could come by when rested and dispose of that abomination, we would compensate him greatly given the risks involved with dealing with the thing, not even our curse breakers can kill that undead" He muttered then placed a small obsidian orb into the Elfs outstretched palm.

The Elf sneered but nodded in understanding before grabbing hold of Harry and disappearing the next minute to appear with a crash along the border of Malfoy Manners wards, it seemed the crash had set off some kind of defence mechanism of one of the creatures Harry absorbed because it caused a monstrous power wave to shoot out of his skin, attacking the wards and even travelling far enough to damage the exterior windows of the Manor looming over them from a short distance away, the door almost blew off its hinges as well so Osiris managed to confirm at least two wizards collapsed on the stairs in the interior.

It was quite shocking to him but his duty to his new lord was what was now breaking through his private thoughts 'Damn those Goblin bastards' he thought briefly as he carried Harry over the threshold just as the Dark Lord himself came down the stairs.. 'This won't end well' he thought fearfully suddenly at wand point.


	6. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order learns of the Headmasters evil plans for Harry, Snape is sent to try and bring Harry back to the light side, Harry accepts some new found sexual comfort in the form of Blaise and his new mate Draco.

Albus disapperated quickly, whilst the wards repaired themselves in Gringotts and fled to Order Headquarters. As he apperated into the square of Grimmauld Place however he was greeted with Sirius holding him at wand point whilst the others apperated back in, surrounding the old man.

"Albus! What the hell did you think you were doing attacking a goblin just to get to Harry? Sure the coincidences are disturbing but what the hell made you incite a potential war with the goblins! You are the leader of the light, what image does that scream to the denizens of Diagon Alley? Do you know something we don't about Harry? Why are you attempting to go to such lengths and drag us along without a moments thought to our own reputations?" Minerva screamed at him as she made a beeline through the others to get at him.

"You invited war with a magical race that controls the financial security for Wizarding Britain just because you wanted to get to my godson Albus? You best have a damn good reason however guys I believe this discussion needs to be held in my home before some Aurors track him and by extension me, it would not do well for Tonks and Kingsleys careers to be seen here with both of us, at least you can explain away not knowing is plans against Gringotts and fleeing when finding out, I suggest going to file the report at the ministry" Sirius added angrily, his wand trained on the headmaster, who tensed at the idea of Kingsley and Tonks leaving.

Before even Black could stop him he cast two strong obliviates at Tonks and Kingsley, one hit Tonks as she wasn't quick enough to dodge the spell, sending her toppling over into the small road around the properties, Kingsley was more fortunate as he managed to dodge allowing the spell to hit the lamp pole beside him, as he went to return a stunner he was beaten too it however when half the order including Sirius hit Dumbledore one after the other causing him to slump and topple over himself.

They stood there briefly with wide eyes before Sirius and Minerva barked out orders "Kingsley, Arthur! Grab Tonks and bring her inside we need to assess how much was taken from her by those nasty memory charms, we will then take her to St Mongo's and inform the ministry of the damage should it be long lasting and extensive" Minerva announced while Sirius was shouting "Dedalus, Alastor! Grab that bastard Dumbledore we need to bring him inside for interrogation before he is handed over to the Auror's, Mad eye do you have any magic sealing cuffs on you? If so take his wand and cuff him so we are no longer in danger, Snape feed him some Verituserum when we get inside, I want to know his plans for my godson and why he chose to attack his own!".

They were quick to obey despite Snape's signature sneer at Sirius for presuming he was incompetent and having the bollocks to think about ordering him to do anything.

As they moved inside however the noise attracted the ire of Mrs Black's painting "Filthy blood traitors besmerching the most noble and ancient house of Black! And YOU are no son of mine you cowardly stain on my name!" She shouted looking directly at Sirius who stood ushering them all in and down into the kitchens.

"Shut it you devil woman before I find out how the unforgivables affect a painting! I'm sure an AK will at least destroy your permanent sticking charm so I can finally be rid of your nonsense!" He said in response as he pulled the curtain around her closed on her once more, her reply tapering off much to the amused snort of Remus standing at the top of the stairs eyeing him with mischievous smirk, lighting up his usually gaunt and haggard appearance.

"Siri that's not a bad idea you know, is it true Albus went after our cub and even attacked Gringotts to get him? Shall we find him ourselves? Maybe something is wrong with him, after what the Profit reported this morning I worry love!" He said as he walked down to wrap his arms around a shaking Sirius who hadn't replied.

"Harry is in danger Remi if not by Albus then maybe Voldemort, I fear he might have came into his inheritance and it might end up a shock for us rather than how it ended up for James and Lily, you remember how powerful they ended up being instead of the small power boost a wizard normally earns, maybe their mix unlocked his creature blood line, only a pure blood would have those dormant Gene's maybe Lily mixing was enough to activate it?" Sirius added with a touch of fear in his voice.

Remus eyed him wearily "if our cub has really gained something so very rare that he brought back an ancestor creatures DNA into dominance, we really need to find him after they are done with Albus or hell before, we should go down now and tell them we are leaving to find him and bring him back here! All I know is there was no distinction back then between light and dark creatures they were all beings that were strong enough to give us the magic we pass down, if this is true he will be seen as a threat to many and not a wizard anymore, he will have to deal with the creature laws as I do Siri, we both know the harsh life it has befallen many and if he has become a legendary creature everyone will be out for his blood or he will change alliances depending on the initial reactions to his new gifts.. we need to find him now!" His wolf screaming beneath his skin at the implications that revelation had spurred about his cub.

Sirius kissed his head and said softly "Don't worry heaven and earth will not stop us from finding him, I'm sure Albus made a fail safe to find the boy, he might even have a vial of blood to use as an anchor for location spells in case this happened we know the bastard has always been crafty and thinks many steps ahead until today when this caught all of us off guard!" He squeezed his mate softly in reassurance before turning and bolting down the stairs towards the kitchen.

As he opened it he noticed the impenetrable charm on the door given the sudden loud voices as he bolted through the door, he looked around briefly at the other members sitting rigidly along the dining table, leaving him the space at the head and Albus cuffed at the opposite end held at wand point by Alastor who's revolving eye was spinning in all directions enough to make those close to him sick if they stared to long.

As Sirius took his seat at the head of the table and Remus came in to sit at his right, Alastor smirked openly "Ah gentleman finally joining the party I see, personally I can see why and we heard your discussion, we aren't shouting our disagreements, we concur he needs to be back her and shown we are not out to hurt him unless he turns on us or allies himself to the Dark, we know even if he is a Dark Creature at nature it doesn't mean he would ally himself easily with Voldemort, you are living prove Remus, the boy needs protection and training but found in the right way not Dumbledore's way, speaking of anything you wish to ask him? He's been fed the truth serum it will last until Severus feeds him the antidote".

Sirius thought for a moment before nodding "What's been asked?", Molly answered "He cursed Tonks and Kingsley so he could get away from the Auror's, he was going back to Hogwarts, apparently he made a fail safe vial of Harry's blood to anchor and locate him, he ran for him this morning because he knows the boy has turned into a dark creature, apparently his inheritance was starved off intentionally".

Everyone shivered at this with open disgust on their faces, Remus snarled with his eyes glowing gold despite being in his human form "You dare do this to my cub! Mark my words Albus you have lost allies this day!" Both Remus and Sirius shouted, when Sirius managed to calm down slightly he asked "What are your goals towards my godson now he is perceived as a threat to all of the ministry?" Onyx eyes glaring hard at Albus with repressed fury and his occlumency shields tightly bound.

"Harry will be my martyr, whether dark or not he will kill tom, he will make me rich, elevate me to godly proportions, he will be mine both marionette and child bearer, I wish to unlock my bloodlines Gene's mixing my powerful blood again with that of a creature will bring a child like no other and then he will die as all Dark Creatures must at the hands of the ministry when I release him to them" Albus said glassy eyed unaware of the horror in everyone's faces especially with his smug smile as be said it.

Molly reacted first though "How dare you promise me his riches and a marriage to Ginny to play us like this! How dare you go back on your words! We fed him those potions so it would do that for us!" And then stopped herself in mid accidental rant aware they weren't alone, the others blinked stupidly at both her and Arthur and Ginny who was openly scowling, her plans being ruined along with Ron and Hermione's unbeknownst to the others.

Sirius was taken aback, he thought Molly Weasley was a lovely motherly woman, they were friends throughout the last war for Merlin's sake, he stood up, pulled out his wand and banished all three of them outside his house, them landing hard in the square outside.

"How dare they stay here in my home and plot such things regarding my godson, I hope he knows now that he has been to see Gringotts as I know Albus here was put as his magical guardian after my incarceration, he will have been given his financial records your days are numbered if you have committed line theft we assure you it is a grave sin to steal the treasures handed down in our vaults, let alone what your plans have revealed, Severus I wouldn't be surprised if Harry went to Tom despite the article, please go and follow up on that I need to see him alive before I make any decisions on how to deal with this, Voldemort may be evil incarnate but he is not prejudiced of Dark Creature's like our light community are, I know Harry would enact revenge on him for the deaths of Lily and James he wouldn't have changed that drastically but we also must find out what his plans are and how we can support him if they are in fact for the betterment of wizard kind like I think it is, even if it means a temporary alliance with the Dark Lord, we do need an overhaul of some lingering legislation towards the dark community that is unjust such as Umbridge's Bill's on all creatures, maybe we can do something worth our time for once than a wild goose chase/war!".

Hermione and Alastor stared at him as if he grew a seperate head "We are in no way rallying with the Dark, Sirius! They want the death of all below purebloods and even attack purebloods without reason! We are all for Harry becoming a leader for the betterment of our kind rather than the annihilation of it but we aren't standing with Voldemort on any issues, he is vile and dangerous, we should recapture Harry and make sure no one of the Death Eaters or the ministry gets at him, let's take the legal route to fix some of the legislation though as we do agree people like Umbridge are a blight to our relations with creatures, would be better to place Hagrid as a representative more than anyone or even Newt Scamander if he can be found!" Alastor boomed incensed at the mere thought of a dark alliance despite Albus's revelations.

Severus looked contemplative "I will meet with Tom and try and find Harry if it is possible to bring him back over, I realise his worth and his relationship to you Black and you Lupin but your galivanting will attract the wrong attentions and may even put both of you in prison or in Lupins case to death for aiding a known criminal, stay here and I will report when i have found something, Lupin may be of use but you Black are not for this level of work if you are already wanted by normal people" he bowed his head slightly to the others and walked out the room with a sadistic smirk on his face as he realised he wouldn't give Albus his antidote before leaving so he was stuck under its effects until he returned.

Sirius cursed himself for his stupid situation before rounding on the others "We must ascertain how much damage Dora took with that memory charm, Albus what did you target when attempting to curse Dora and Kingsley?" The others leaned over to gaze at the headmaster, readying themselves for his next evil revelation.

"I targeted both their memories of the recent day and attempted to both fry the memories of me and their inherent magical gifts, if they could not establish a connection with their gifts, they would lose them, in Ms Tonks case her metamorphamagus ability and Mr Shackelbolt's wandless casting ability making them virtually useless and easy to dispose of if the need arose, neurology is always intriguing when combined with the mind arts despite how muggle the concept is" Dumbledore said with airy tone.

Minerva and the others gasped again realising how serious that is for Dora if it has succeeded, Sirius was brimming with anger as stared at the close to being dead headmaster "Hestia could you take Dora to St Mongos as you are our healer in residence other than Poppy?", the woman in question stood and nodded briskly before apparating out with Dora wrapped in her arms, now that was done everyone exploded, the calm atmosphere gone in an instant and it wouldn't be for quite some time as they decided how to deal with the issues Albus threw at them.

Meanwhile in Malfoy Manor, Draco had just layed Harry down in his bed and was just about to read his encyclopedia of Dark Creature types to get an idea of what Harry was, having no knowledge except for his Golden eyes that seemed to pierce through his soul at one glance, almost made him feel giddy being the centre of Harry's attention in a good way for once.

He was interrupted however when Blaise knock and came in "How's the now Dark Gryffindork?" He inquired with a teasing smirk, Draco flushed slightly but responded in a cold tone "He is resting I was just figuring out what he actually is, how goes the prisoner downstairs?" He shot back.

Blaise smirked wider as he walked to the bed before crawling on it and laying back at the end of it quite languidly "that Elf gave me no trouble at all it was easy chaining him up on the magic sealing cuffs to await our Lords punishment".

"Wait Blaise please do not tell me you used our normal magic sealing cuffs on a Dark Elf.. you do realise they don't work on magical creatures!" As the look of horror dawned on his ex lovers face he realised with a sinking dread that is exactly what happened and was startled when another knock struck the door followed by Lord Voldemort and his father walking in with a decidedly evil smirk on their faces.

"Blaise I trust Osiris is held in the dungeon? And that you used the correct cuffs to chain him? If not you will be punished should he portal here" Voldemort said crimson eyes trained on him with a strongly questioning gaze.

As if cursed by the gods a black portal burst to life inside the room, seemingly connected to the dungeons and in strode a confident Osiris, smirking slightly at Blaise for his naivety.

"Well I expected that, Crucio!" Voldemort said as Blaise started convulsing on the bed and screaming in pain, "I trust the Goblins put a type of bond on you and Harry? It would explain how you knew where to open the portal given we had not given you the specific location of Draco's room" Voldemort said as his gaze switched to Osiris who's purple orbs changed abruptly from malicious glee to outright fear and also barely disguised anger.

"You would be correct it is a telepathic loyalty bond, they wouldn't let me out without some kind of chains to prevent hindering Harry only strengthening him".

Voldemort snorted slightly as he considered this forced loyalty "How ingenious of them and deliciously wicked, I wouldn't even need to torture you with this one slip up or traitorous thought to Harry's cause whatever it maybe and you will die very painfully if not by Harry's hand directly but the bond destroying you for disloyalty, quite a good way to end you, I will enjoy watching how long it takes, now how long will he be out and did the Goblins give him any extra information after they put him in a healing sleep?".

"They wished for amicable relations, said he would be asleep for three days to give him time to adjust to the many creatures he has absorbed and they also wish him to take care of a rogue Messorem in their creature prison, where he found me, do you wish me to tell you the creatures that will manifest in him in one way or by Animagus form?" Osiris bit out through gritted teeth much to Voldemort's amusement.

"A Messorem? I am surprised they managed to even capture one of those things, they are more volatile than even my Dementors, will the boy even be able to get close enough to it without dying? He would need very special powers and guidance to approach one and live, trapped or not it is one of those beings that lives up to the legends carved by Death himself as for the abilities I am intrigued in the list you offer it would be of use so I can gauge his usefulness as my ally or my enemy depending on his answer when he wakes" Voldemort muttered quietly.

Osiris nodded knowing denying the knowledge would lead to his death and as the last of his particular clan he truly did not want to end his bloodline despite the pain it will cause him through his bond now residing with Harry.

"He absorbed a Lactura, a Pureblood Vampire, a Boggart, a Basillisk, a three headed infant Hydra, a Nightmare Double, a Shadow Dragon and Ironbelly Hybrid and most notably a very intelligent Shaytan" he said as he bit back the pain coursing through him, thanks to the loyalty bond lashing out for giving information to the boys enemy.

All occupants sucked in a breath at the mentions of those particular creatures "So this boy will exhibit traits of the shadow dragon kin, wings, power over shadow, the immortality of a illusionary demon as well as its gift of creating illusions, the abilities of a Lactura for a deeper magical hunger that does not require touch to steal, the hunger for flesh and blood of the vampire race, the ability of a Nightmare Double to create more than one of himself into any creature he has absorbed magic from almost like an even better Metamorphamagus, a boggart innate knowledge of a persons fear without the usual drawback a wizard counts on, he would also have the ability of rare elemental creatures that grow through maturity as well as the damn powers of a Lamia?" Lucius asked in cracked voice, horrified that such a dangerous creature was laying in his sons bed any of those could kill him ten times over let alone one with the powers of all and still room for growth!

Tom's eyes flashed with vicious glee when he felt everyones tension in the room 'If I can mould this boy to bend to my will, I will control a beastial god just like myself, free to rule for all time, none will appose my aims and if we can breed him and re-awaken long lost Malfoy Creature Blood, that has been diluted since before even my ancestors time, we could have an army at our disposal as we increase his family and take down all opposition of the Darks freedom' he thought with a hint of anticipation as his eyes trailed along Harry's sleeping form.

"Draco you have our blessing to bed him and court him, he will be an asset and I promised him you if he chose to join us in our hunt to take down Dumbledore, you are his mate, it will bring more than glory and prestige to your house with this union, it will bring a new magical era with no distinction of light or dark animosity, the empire we have wished for, though I do hope I can convince him to kill off the mud bloods or at least the blood traitors, it is not a hard feat with his abilities on top of being a higher Necromancer and not the measly ones I've had to use before, you have my permission and I do hope you give him a child as he is very capable of conceiving, his species if you are unaware is a legendary Dark Chimera, though its rarer still being a humanoid one, it is usually a familiar to a wizard or witch than one with the capacity he has for in depth thought" Voldemort said slowly with a slight smirk gracing his lipless face.

"In any case I want him to take out that Soul Reaper in the bank to give him more than the ability to steal magic but to use Soul Magic at a higher level than us beings can, I will train him including his Necromancy until his next year starts at Hogwarts and I will introduce him to three members of the junior night court that is sometimes held at my residences, they are of the Vampire, Drow and Lamia races so I have no doubt they will be useful if they are adolescents that can be glamoured to attend with him, good day gentleman and remember to inform me when he wakes" he swiftly left the room leaving Osiris, Lucius, Draco and Blaise to stare awkwardly at the door he departed from.

"Son must you do this? He is the most dangerous thing on the planet! And he will get even worse the more he consumes, what if he has no trace of humanity when he wakes and see's you as sustenance? You would die ten thousand deaths if you don't kill it before it awakes!" He said scared shitless.

Draco looked at him in horror "How dare you call my mate a thing! I saw that his instincts had taken over earlier I know for a fact he has not changed enough to not have human morals, his additions only add to his magical capabilities meaning I am safest with him! Can't you see what this will grant you now that fate blessed us with the possibility of rejuvenating long lost Malfoy Gene's! We will have children of his Chimera abilities and our ancestors Incubi Gene's! Hell he could awaken my own with his power! Wouldn't that make us much more powerful than we are? He is an asset and one I am deeply enamored with, please give your blessing without being ordered to or we will have a falling out father" he said upset that his father couldn't see the opportunity for what it was.

"I don't wish to risk my only heir, the sole person to continue our line, he is the darkest thing to walk this earth Draco, we have never taught you about them because even their familiar bonds are dangerous unless the wizard can handle the drain having one has on their magic, it is much higher than bonding with house elves it is near lethal let alone a humanoid one! His appetite now exceedes to eating the boundless power of leylines, how is that safe around you? Use your head!" Lucius said pained at the death stare he was receiving from his stupid son who seemed blindsided like if Hagrid were to have found more dangerous pets to keep.

As he raised his wand to mutter the curse to remove the threat despite his sons impertinence however Harry stirred and woke his golden eyes now engulfed in speckles of red and obsidian "You have nothing to fear of your son, I have kept my morals and do not see him as food he is mine, my mate, I will protect him from death himself the Shaytan gave me the ability to place immortality on others I choose, your son will live on as long as he is not gravely wounded as will I, though he won't be invulnerable, I need more time to assimilate my gifts, leave!" Harry said in a deep and cold voice before falling back to sleep and snuggling into Draco who openly smirked quite smugly as Lucius headed the suggestion and fled the room.

"Well that was enlightening, if you don't mind I will sleep in your delightfully comfy chair as I prefer that than my old living quarters of Gringotts dungeon or where this fellow threw me" Osiris said to Draco as he pointed at Blaise.

"Suit yourself just be aware I will be dominating two tonight and I want you scarce when that happens!" Draco said with a snort as he snuggled further back into the seats and Harry's oblivious embrace.

"Two Draco? I am no sub as you know Harry will be sandwiched, you aren't the only one who wants a taste of that boy" Blaise whispered before pouncing on him, ignoring the indignant blond or that Harry had again woken up and was glaring death at him.

"Bit presumptive aren't you Blaise, fine Draco tops me first he has the rights to my virginity as my mate, you get an after taste, you are lucky I feel generous at all after blatantly and brazenly attempting to come between us!" Harry said his eyes lustrously promising pain though the delicious kind.

Osiris took that as a cue to create a portal out of the room and run away from the scene until they were more decent. 'You need to teach me that trick Osiris it seems to bypass wizard wards and seems very handy now that I have the capacity to learn what wizards can not' Harry thought to him as he watched the portal close, 'I and your followers will train you in time for Hogwarts, have fun with your mate and new lover' Osiris responded before shutting down the mind connection his end so he wouldn't catch Harry's further thought's.

"Now boy's let's see if my abilities can make you delirious from sexual pleasure despite it being my first time and with men of all things!" Harry said with a smirk.

The last thing either boy coherent thought was 'well three days came quicker than expected!'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will reveal their first times and it will also show how the ministry reacted to Dumbledore's rash actions!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think will happen when he gets to Gringotts? Will he take Riddles offer?


End file.
